Alistair Wonderland/cartoon
Alistair Wonderland debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 3 TV special "Spring Unsprung", which premiered on February 06, 2015. He is voiced by Robbie Daymond in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 3 Webisodes Alistair and the Wonderlandians hang out together in Hocus Latte. He attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard and has tea with the Wonderlandians on a tree upside-down. Alistair helps Bunny up after Duchess knocks her down. Due to the lovesickness spell brought by Cupid's arrows, he and Bunny act affectionately towards each other. At the end of the day, the two share a pink rose which symbolizes eternal relationship. Alistair is met up with Bunny to discuss about his chess club, which is low on members and only consists of one (himself). He asks Bunny if she would like to join, and the two nearly kiss in the process. Kitty interrupts their moment by yawning. Brooke rewinds the scene and makes it rain. Bunny runs back to Alistair but is incredibly embarrassed by her actions. She runs away before Alistair can say anything. The third time, Brooke and Kitty leave Bunny and Alistair's scene to play out, which it does so successfully. Alistair watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Alistair has tea in the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. TV specials Alistair and Bunny are captured by the Queen of Hearts due to trespassing on her grounds, out of curiosity. She lets them off with a warning. Outside the palace, Alistair and Bunny stumble across the Storybook of Legends washed downstream. Alistair is determined to help Ever After. Alistair is confident that the Storybook of Legends is most certainly not a fake, but the headmasters say otherwise. At the balcony, Alistair questions why anyone would do this, but Bunny refers to the Cheshire Cat's doing. Although Kitty is proud of her mother, Alistair sets her off by telling her to take things seriously. Later, Alistair and the Wonderlandians find Lizzie's map book missing. The four of them have tea together to calm the tension after Lizzie finds that her map book is missing. They are notified about Ginger's pie through Madeline via Brooke. Alistair and the others scoff down as many pies as possible, but are in no luck. The Mad Hatter offers them a pie he finds Ginger's message in that one. Cedar was the last one with the riddle book, so Alistair tricks Cedar into giving them information on the whereabouts of the book. They dig around in a dumpster and they finally find the book. The four of them soon exit the dumpster but find Ever After grayed and dulled. The Wonderlandians are met up with Kitty who calls her mother in order to repair the damage that's been done. The Cheshire Cat challenges her daughter to a game, which she accepts. Alistair too is confused on how to win it. After realizing what was already there, Kitty beats the game and Alistair reminds the group that they still need to undo the curse. Alistair and the Wonderlandians accompany the troll who helps unplug the well. He and his friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back and they enjoy a day together. Alistair is transported by Raven Queen to the Study Hall successfully after many attempts. Convinced that Raven's spell cast transported them somewhere in the school, he and Bunny go on a search and find Dexter along the way. Daring later appears on dragon back and prompts them to get on with him, only to be caught by the officers later due to his inattentive steering. However, the three follow Daring's advice and try looking for the girls in the library. The three of them do so but are in no luck. However, thanks to Brooke's one-way communicating skills with the help of Maddie, Alistair and the two find that a message is spelled out in the words given. Alistair and his friends go to the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. Alistair later shows up at the Queen of Hearts's birthday party with Bunny. Gallery TV special gallery Spring Unsprung - Alistair goes rock skipping.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_something's_amiss_in_Wonderland.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_Evil_Queen's_curse.jpg|Alistair showing the Evil Queen's curse in Wonderland Spring_Unsprung_-_Alistair_helps_Bunny_up.jpg|Alistair helping Bunny up Spring_Unsprung_-_sort_of_going_down_the_well.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_the_real_question.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_meet_Alistair.jpg Spring Unsprung - kind of awkward.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_cassettes_aren't_in_style.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_you're_too_late.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_the_Wonderlandians_celebrate.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_the_curse_lifter.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_right_tile.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_Kitty_be_serious.jpg Spring_Unsprung_-_everything_back_to_normal.jpg Way_Too_Wonderland_-_Lizzie_is_upset.jpg Way_Too_Wonderland_Raven's_Magic_-_Raven_finds_a_book.jpg Way_Too_Wonderland_-_third_accident.jpg Way_Too_Wonderland_-_scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Daring gets in trouble.jpg|Daring gets in trouble Way Too Wonderland - Duchess reprimands.jpg Notes * In the webisodes, Alistair wears a chain necklace, however his profile art is not drawn with one. Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters